Arno Drobisch
Arno Drobisch (アーノ ドロビSチ, Ano Dorobischi) is a Mage who is a member of the dark guild, The Dreadnaughts. He was given the title, The Woeful. He possesses a unique form of Take Over Magic, as well as a special briefcase that is able to absorb magical energy to fuel his Take Over form: Machina Majestica. Arno was also a former Chief Science Officer within the Ministry of Research and Development under Lancaster Black when they both lived in Ilmarinen. Their illegal experiments forced them to flee the city, with Arno remaining at Lancaster's side. Appearance Arno appears as an older slender gentleman with long straight black hair and purple eyes hidden away behind purple lensed circular glasses. His hair reaches down to his waist and hangs in two very long strands that frame the side of his face. Under his chin is a thin beard closely cropped. He carries himself as a business professional, usually wearing golden colored suits with a black high collared shirt underneath. The suit jacket is buttoned by a series of large blue jeweled buttons and wears a matching necklace and set of silver earrings. To complete his attire are black leather gloves, black shoes, and is seen carrying his signature silver metal Absorber Briefcase. Personality Arno is a meticulous intellectual, Arno considers himself to be one of the smartest men in all the kingdoms. He is highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant and tends to speak to others in a degrading manner. He describes the world as being filled with animals who let their primal impulses impede any sort of actual progress. Arno believes himself to have evolved past that and now views the world as nothing more than analytical reasoning and deduction, and has removed himself from any sort of emotional attachment. He could be considered asexual, as he shows no desire towards women or men, and instead focuses his attention solely towards his work and furthering Lancaster's goals. Arno is also incredibly arrogant and views all those around him as inferior to him. This is not limited to only his opponents. He even views the rest of the Dreadnaughts as nothing more than pieces on a chess board who can be used and sacrificed at any moment to further a goal. The only person who he holds any admiration towards is Lancaster, though it is unknown if its mainly due to fear or genuine admiration. When speaking to him, Arno always addresses Lancaster as Lord Black and follows his orders implicitly. During battles, Arno seems unsatisfied and often bored when fighting. He will even go as far as yawning during intense moments to further incite annoyance and rage within his opponents. Arno appears unfazed by their displays of power, never showing signs of concern or distress. This is all a clever ploy, however, to cause them to attack him so that he can take advantage of his absorption abilities. History As a requirement to join the Dreadnaughts, Arno discarded his previous life and identity for his new one. Prior to joining the guild, Arno lived in Ilmarinen and worked under Lancaster Black, who was the Director of Research and Development at the time, and was his Chief Science Officer who oversaw some of the illegal experiments Lancaster was performing. When it was discovered by the other members of the Circle of Seven, he and Lancaster fled Ilmarinen and went into exile. Plot *003. Making an Entrance *005. Follow the Leader *006. Dark Days Coming Equipment Absorber Briefcase: '''Arno is always seen carrying a special silver metal briefcase of his own design that acts as a fuel storage unit of sorts by absorbing the magical energy from spells directed at him. The briefcase appears a simple silver briefcase and when opened has numerous small crystals lining the inside that collect energy directed at it. To capture the magic, Arno simply has to open his briefcase and intercept the spell with it, pulling it inside and then shutting it to begin the process of storing its energy. Once he's gathered sufficient energy, Arno can activate his Take Over form and utilize the acquired energy to fuel Machina Majestica beyond the levels that he originally could under his own power. It is unknown how much energy Arno is able to store within the briefcase, but given the amount of energy Machina Majestic requires to operate, it can be deduced that it ranges near the immense levels. While Arno can easily absorb energy spells such as Light, Darkness, Fire and Lightning, it is also known that he can pull in other elements and magics such as Earth, Water, and Ice. Even Shadow Magic can be pulled into the briefcase. The process works by compressing the constructs or elements, sapping it of the magical power that was used to cast it and convert it to fuel the same way he would with other magics. Arno is fully aware of how much power has been stored within the briefcase and chooses when to activate his form with that energy. Magic & Abilities Arno prefers to fight with his brain instead of his brawn, and possesses less than average physical power. To compensate for this, Arno has trained his mind to its utmost limit and is considered the guild's most intelligent member, second only to Lancaster. As such, he's more of a strategy thinker, the planner of the group and prefers to not get his hands dirty. When such actions are required, he relies heavily on his Machine Soul forms to do battle, with each form possessing different traits and focusing on either offense or defense. Mental Abilities '''Genius Intellect: Arno's main gift has always been his astonishing intellect. Highly educated and extremely smart, Arno holds several doctrines in engineering, science, chemistry and mathematics, and also possesses incredible knowledge in the field of magic and its uses: practical, medicinal and spellcasting. During his time in Ilmarinen, Arno was Chief Science Officer within the Ministry of Research and Development and was second only to Lancaster Black, himself, in terms of intelligence. Although condescending and generally an unpleasant to be around, Arno's intellect is unrefuted and he's a renowned scientist who specializes in all things Lacrima. He is one of Fiore's leading experts in this field and able to work with them with master skill. He's also shown to be well versed in history, as he was able to identify the artifact hidden, Sampo, within the Forbidden District and theorized a way to dispel the magical seals that are protecting it. *'Master Inventor: '''Arno has shown an incredible degree in conceptualizing and creating inventions of various uses. Using his knowledge in Lacrima, he was able to craft Red Furies, small spherical bombs that exploded with tremendous force and shown to vaporize a whole town. He attributes his inventing ability as more of as intuitive reasoning, an ability to conceive, design and build devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it through a series of logical steps. With his naturally high intelligence, Arno can subconciously skip some of these to reach a goal quicker. This hints at a trained mind, using advanced memory techniques to create shortcuts when working on devices. He also created his Absorber Briefcase, that helps him transfer the collected energy as a fuel source for Machine Soul. *'Expert Surgeon: When Lancaster allowed Johan to implant himself with Lacrima, Arno was the person responsible for the operation. He's shown expert knowledge in the field of anatomy, precisely indicating where he would make the incision into Johan's body and implant the Lacrima. He's also shown knowledge in how the Lacrima would first respond to being implanted and how to treat the wound once its been grafted. *'''Expert Tactician: '''Arno perceives the world not through a series of faculty stimulus. Instead, he views the world as a series of equations, where every action has been calculated for its intended end. This makes Arno see the world analytically, using deduction and logical reasoning to outsmart his opponents. Through observation, he can discern their attack patterns and anticipate their movements. He's also able to memorize time and speed of attacks so that he can prepare himself and develop the proper counter attack. He typically watches his enemies to gather his information, purposely maintaining a defensive posture against them. Arno can use his intelligence to calculate where an opponent's magic will travel so that he can effectively catch them with his Absorber Briefcase to fuel his Take Over forms. Magical Abilities '''Great Magical Power: '''As a requirement to join the Dreadnaughts, Arno must possess magical power equal or close to that of an S-Class Mage. So it can be assumed that Arno wields great magical power within him. Another testament to his power is that his Take Over forms require massive amounts to power for prolonged periods of time. While he's admitted that he's a powerful mage, Lancaster primarily uses Arno for his vast intelligence. Arno prefers to use his power in short controlled instances, and since Machine Soul requires so much power, he automatically begins to time himself so that he's not left depleted and helpless. Take Over: Machine Soul '''Take Over (接収 (テイクオーバー) Teiku Ōbā) is an advanced Caster Type transformation spell that is Arno's primary magic and wields it with master skill. When summoning his Take Over Magic the form that he takes is called Machina Majestica, and boasts several physical and magical augmentations. Machina Majestica, also known as Machine Soul (機械の魂, Kikai no Tamashī) revolves around the summoning of battle armor and weapons that give Arno a mechanical look, as well as access to unique spells. * Machine Soul: Machina Majestica (マクヒナマジエスチク, Makuhina Majesutika) Arno has always had a fascination with machines and as such his Take Over form resembles a robotic powersuit of sorts equipped with large weapons. Through the simple gesture of fixing his glasses, Arno is completely covered in a white light and begins to form a suit of armor. The white suit covers Arno completely, with several gold decorations near the joints. Also, several pieces flare out into points over the knees, elbows and wrists. It is also held together by a series of blue straps buckled around the waist, legs and shoulders, while the white plates seem to be bolted in place. His face is covered by a sleak and sharp helmet with long blue hair spiked up out from the top. His eyes are covered by a white glowing visor that grants Arno several forms of vision, such as nighvision and infared, allowing him a wider range of sight. Arno carries a long blue cloak with a red interior looped around his neck and tied down by a golden pendant that resembles his helmet. While being powerful, Machina Majestica has a primary weakness. Its form requires a massive amount of energy to power and maintain, and Arno's own magical power isn't a sufficient enough power source. As such, Arno regularly absorbs the magical energy from attacks directed at him to convert it into the proper fuel for his Take Over form. The form's time limit is proportionate to the amount of energy collected. This is why Arno typically goads his opponents to attack with magic and remains defensive during the initial battle. By strategically placing himself in front of some of magical attacks, Arno can capture the energy in his Absorber Briefcase and collect large amounts to use as fuel. **'Increased Attack and Defense Power: '''When entering his Take Over form, Arno is granted a significant boost to his attack and defensive capabilities as a default setting. Among his physical abilities, his strength, speed and durability have all increased thanks to the armor that is protecting him. His speed allows to him to match most enhanced mages, even going as far as being able to react to High Speed magic in time to avoid the attacks. The armor itself is highly resistant to damage and can stand up to multiple magical attacks while remaining relatively unscathed. **'Electronic Sorrow (電子的悲嘆, Denshiteki Hitan) While in Machina Majestica, Arno gains two weapons that he wields during combat. One is called Electronic Sorrow and is a black barrel and white revolver that fires powerful shots of white energy that deliver with both concussive and explosive force. These blasts are fueled by Arno's own magical power so he is able to shoot them so long as his magical reserves remain. ***'''Tracer Program (トレーサープログラム,'' Toresa Puroguramu'') Pointing his revolver at a target, Arno will fire a single shot of thin white energy that appears like a laser beam. While this target still retains its original power, the beam will now follow its intended target until it hits them. What's also unique about this spell is that the beam will bend in 90 degree angles to avoid obstacles that may be in its path and travel over great distances. For the spell to function, Arno must designate a single target before casting this spell and cannot cast any others until Tracer Program either hits its intended target or anything else that it might collide in front of it. Due to the nature of this spell, avoiding it is near impossible as the beam can circle back to attack its target if it missed. **'Disruption Cannon '(混乱大砲, Konran Taihō)' '''The second weapon Arno gains in his Machina Majestica is the large Disruption Cannon. It is an oversized bazooka type cannon that he carries in his left hand, while handling Electronic Sorrow in his right. It is colored white and black, matching the same color scheme as his armor and revolver, and has a similar blue strap wrapped around each end. The cannon can fire tremendously powerful blasts of multi-colored energy that is capable of destroying large areas and bring down massive structures in one blast. As a default energy, Disruption Cannon releases highly powerful blasts of white energy that is delivered with tremendous destructive force. But this isn't the only form of energy it releases. After absorbing the energy from magical attacks, Disrutption Cannon can release the same form of energy back against his opponents. For example, absorbing fire spells allows him to release blasts of flames from his cannon, ice spells allow him to release ice attacks, etc. This makes the cannon highly versatile when it comes to its ammunition. The only weakness in using the Disruption Cannon is that uses up a large amount of magical power that would go towards fueling Machina Majestica so Arno typically uses this as a final attack. ***'Data Overload''' (ダタ オーベーロアド, Data Ouberoado) Arno is able to release a single multi-colored blast from the Disruption Cannon that is all the energy stored within his Absorber Briefcase. Because its the culmination of all magics he's absorbed, the blast's properties cannot be guarded against or consumed unless it comes from a single pure power source. Arno typically props the cannon over his shoulder and positions himself to brace from the large kickback of firing Disruption Cannon. The cannon then unleashes the full might of all of its absorbed power, increasing its attack power and making the blast it produces immensely powerful, creating a massive mushroom cloud from the explosion and sending shockwaves rippling throughout the area. Because Data Overload is all the energy stored within the Absorber Briefcase, Arno is left with powering Machina Majestica under his own power, meaning he'll revert back to his original form if he continues to use more of his magical power. * Machine Soul: Counter Lazer (コアンター レーザー, Koantaa Reizaa) A Machine Soul form that revolves around taking on a more slender appearance with sleaker armor which allows him to move with enhanced speed and stealth ability. Counter Lazer seems to be a fusion of a robot and monk, giving it a more mystical appearance, and most of its original Machina Majestica form has lost its bulkier pieces. To allow for quicker movements, several of the sharp edges near his jointed have been removed to create a more streamlined armor. His cloak splits into two halves to create tails that are tied to his chestplate by golden buckles, while extra bands extend further down and end with ornate golden casings. Its most noticeable change is his helmet now having a hoodlike appearance that covers its previous blue hair and a spiral symbol painted on the front. In this form, Arno loses his Disruption Cannon and instead wields two Electronic Sorrows that he's able to fire in quick succession and deal tremendous damage. **'Increased Speed and Agility: '''While Machina Majestica focused on a balanced increase to both attack and defensive abilties, Counter Lazer focuses on speed and agility far greater than what could be acquired solely through Machina Majestica. But this comes with no other increases in physical abilities. With his newfound speed, Arno can be near impossible to track unless through superb perception and tracking. When he moves, the lights generated from several open areas in his armor leave thin trails, signifying that his speed is so great that light has trouble following it. While not particular strong or durable, Counter Lazer makes up for it with speed and agility based attacks which can often overwhelm a target before they have time to react. **'Rapidus Binary''' (ラピヅス ビネリ, Rapidusu Bineri) Since acquiring a second Electronic Sorrow, Arno can unleash a much larger quantity of blasts in rapid succession to inflict tremendous damage against his enemies. Rapidus Binary can cover a much larger range and equally damage a target or area by adjusting his aim. Also, the speed boost granted in his Counter Lazer form also allows him to quickly unleash these blasts to limit a target's dodging ability and eventually overcome them. **'Encryption' (エンクリプチオン, Enkuripution) A spell in which Arno is able to create exact holographic duplicates of himself and use them to distract his opponents. By using his tremendous speed, he'll seemingly glitch and split into exact copies that can move independently. He's able to produce several of these holograms if necessary to hide his presence and attack using deception and stealth. The duplicates have no actual physical form and are unable to interact physically with its surrounding. If they are struck, they simply vanish or "erase". Because these holograms consist of his own magical power, they are difficult to discern which is the original and which are the duplicates. **'Crack the Code' (クラク ス クーヅ, Kuraku su Kuudu) A spell that resembles Disassembly Magic. After witnessing a casted spell, Arno is able to analyze and disassemble it using a well timed shot from his revolver. When the shot makes contact against the spell, instead of exploding, it causes the target spell to break apart into pieces and eventually dissolve. For it to work, Arno must first witness the spell in action and then understand it and its effects. **'Network Annihilation' (網消滅, Ami Shoumetsu) Extending his arms to his sides, Arno creates two large body sized Magic seals from which exact copies of himself begin to spill out and form a large circle around his target. Each copy will then draw their revolvers and point them towards the target and begin firing them in a massive barrage of blasts that completely annihilate anything caught within the center of the blast. The copies do not necessary form a circle each time they are summoned. They can also form a long straight line instead to assault Arno's target. * Machine Soul: Feral Eraser (ペラル エレーサー, Peraru Ereisaa) A Machina Majestica form that revolves around taking on a bulkier and animalistic form. In this form, Arno loses the cloak and instead gains longer blue hair that reaches down to the back of his legs with black fur wrapping around his arms near the shoulders and neck, and his chest plate has a single gold ornament bolted at its center. His feet and hands become more clawlike to accentuate his animalistic form and blue cloth hanging from under his front armor around his thighs. Arno loses Electronic Sorrow and fights primarily with is Disruption Cannon, that has also taken on a drastic appearance change to fit the same model as Feral Eraser, with the ends of the cannon appear as a lion's face with its mouth open. Aside from its ability to release its absorbed magical energy, it now has the ability to cast its own unique spells, as well as the ability to separate into two pieces that Arno can use as hand weapons to attack his opponents with. **'Increased Attack Power: '''Arno forgoes his speed and agility for a massive power boost, not only in terms of physical strength, but magical power, as well. When striking his opponents, Arno can deliver each attack with enough force to send them flying backwards and crashing throuh solid surfaces. The blasts that he releases from his Disruption Cannon are quite powerful, with even a simple spell able to level large structures with relative ease. Also, while in Feral Eraser form, Arno adopts a more aggressive fighting style which combines strong punches and kicks, showing off impressive combat abilities from a man who favors his intellect instead of physical violence. The exact level in which his strength and power increases but its more so than his original Machina Majestica form, and its increase is the same proportion as his speed would be during Counter Lazer. **'Giga Biters''' (ギガ バイタース, Giga Baitaasu) Arno's Disruption Cannon has the unique ability to split into two halves and can attach each end to his hands, using them as large hand weapons to pummel his targets with. Each half adds considerably more power behind his punches and deala tremendous damage with them. Because of their shape, Arno can also use the Giga Biters to bite down on his opponents and inflict even more damage. This is where the spell's name primarily comes from. Using the Giga Biters to rend his targets to pieces. Aside from the physical abilities it grants Arno, he can also fire destructive blasts of energy from the mouths, as well, providing both close and long range abilities. * Machine Soul: Techo Dynamo (テチノ ヂナモ, Techino Dinamo) Stated as his ultimate Take Over form, Techno Dynamo resembles a fusion between a power suit and a knight's armor and possesses the highest levels of attack and defensive capabilities than all his other forms. The armor is much more bulky than the Feral Eraser, but is far more elegant looking with large shoulder pieces that extend outward like wings. The white plated armor provides maximum protection against attacks as it covers Arno entirely and protects even his joints. Tied around his waist is a compartment belt that holds several glowing tubes of magical power that he uses as fuel sources for temporary power boosts as a means of conserving energy and regulating his power flow. From underneath his chest piece is a blue cloth appears to fan out and drape over his waist while two long blue extensions hang from the back of his head. Another change is to his Disruption Cannon, which appears more like an oversized engine with a spinning turbine where the nose is located. This turbine spins any time Arno is able to unleash a powerful attack, signifying its charging time. Because this is Arno's ultimate form, Techno Dynamo requires tremendous amounts of magical power to fuel, and must regularly absorb magical energy to keep its form for prolonged use. **'Tremendous Attack and Defense Power: '''To go along with his claim that Techno Dynamo is his ultimate form, Arno possesses far greater offensive and defensive capabilities with unmatched levels of physical and magical by any other form. Though he does not physically attack his opponents often in this form, Arno can still deliver incredibly destructive blows from them, sending opponents through solid walls or crushing constructs with his bare hands. Through the use of small jets hidden underneath his armor on his back, Arno can also move at incredible speeds controlled in short bursts to avoid attacks or instantly appear in front of his targets. Also, because his armor now covers a much larger area on his person, as well as being thicker and more plated around his joints, Arno is far more protected against attacks, seemingly able to send in the path of destructive blasts and remain unscathed. With his magical power increased, a blast from his Disruption Cannon is claimed to be able to level mountains and considering the damage and area of effect, this appears to not be an exaggeration. **'Terror Byte''' (テロバイト, Tero Baito) This spell requires a few moments to charge and once activated, the large turbine from the Disruption Cannon will begin spinning and collecting vast amounts of energy. Once the sufficient amount of energy has been collected, Arno will pull back the trigger and release an enormous blast of energy with so much destructive power that it can destroy several city blocks with a single shot. These blasts release shockwaves and create massive craters in its wake, with mushroom clouds that can been from miles away. When it strikes a target, there is little hope that anything will be left after the blast, let alone, fully dodge it or get out of its blast radius. With the enormous amount of energy that is required for this spell, it can only be used once before Arno is automatically reverted back to his normal form and unable to activate any other forms until he has properly rested. Stats Arno's statistics are listed to the left. These statistics are a close approximation of his baseline abilities. They do not reflect his full potential, and may vary during moments of stress or determination. As such, they are not to be taken as definitive stats, but merely as an overall indication of his level of power. His statistics are broken down to: Offense, Defense, Speed and Intelligence, with a fifth statistic specific to his character which is Wierdness. Trivia Coming Soon. Category:The Dreadnaughts Category:Dark Mage Category:Take-Over